Users often carry mobile electronic devices (e.g., smart phones). Many such devices have location services and may be programmed with tracking or locating applications, e.g., “find my phone” applications.
These applications tend to rely on GPS technology or triangulation techniques that leverage network device locations and signal strengths to locate a device. GPS technology offers fine location resolution accuracy (on the order of meters) but suffers from difficulties related to signal reception in certain environments. Triangulation techniques theoretically offer fine location resolution accuracy (on the order of meters) but often in practice this is not the case for a variety of reasons, e.g., insufficient devices to perform triangulation, insufficient data to perform accurate triangulation, etc.